


And I thought I was fast

by comfycozysweaters



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Washington and Tucker ends in quite a bit of embarrassment.</p>
<p>short drabble that takes place before season 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I thought I was fast

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing stupid silly stuff and needed a break from work.   
> enjoy!

“Seriously, Tucker.”

“I… I swear this _never_ happens, dude.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Really!”

“It’s ok, I’m not here to judge.”

“No seriously. I’m usually _much_ better at this than… that.”

“Tucker it’s fine.”

“Ok but I just want us to be clear that usually, _usually_ , I am a stamina God. I could go for like hours. Days even!”

“I believe you, Tucker, you really don’t need to defend yourself to me.”

“I just got… _excited_. Or something. The air’s bad.”

“The… air’s bad.”

“Yeah. Yeah! Air’s bad. Caused my uh hormones or whatever to like skyrocket. That’s all.”

“That’s… not how this works…”

“Tch the fuck do you know. Totally the air’s fault. Faulty filtration system. Alien planet. Science.”

An exasperated sigh followed by a thump as one of the room’s occupants fell back against the bed. The other was nervously running a hand through his hair, back against the wall and legs laying across his companion’s waist. His face was bright red, unrelated to the vigorous activities that had previously been taking place, and he was very intently staring at the ceiling. Silence hung heavy in the air as both parties tried to work up a way to get out of this awkward situation, only broken by the muffled noise of people moving about in the streets below them.

“Sooo….,” Tucker busied himself twisting strands of his hair together without any intention of a lasting style as he brought his foot up to lightly nudge his CO’s wilting erection, “you want me to take care of that?”

Wash merely grunted and threw an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t upset, more amused than anything, but now that they weren’t frantically pawing at each other he was forced back into reality and found his mind busy going over the plans for the day. It was times like these that he missed his short stint as Blue Leader _before_ Chorus. This particular scenario wouldn’t have popped up, but the ample free time that he _could_ have used to comfort his partner and possibly work back up to getting off was sorely missed.

 At the lack of an answer, Tucker frowned and bent down to rest his head against his knees. He could tell he’d missed his chance and felt nothing but embarrassment and shame at what had caused this interruption in the very limited free time either of them got.

Sure they actually prided themselves on how fast they could be when the only relief they could get was a ten-minute frenzied fuck in a broom closet or between training sessions, but he’d never, _ya know_ , finished early. His toes curled as he thought about it and he hid his face against his legs. He was _too fucking old_ to feel like a god damn teenager.

Tucker didn’t move even as he felt Wash sitting up, trying to move his legs but finding them trapped under the other soldier’s. “Tucker.” He refused to look up. “ _Tucker_.” Nope. Petulant child pouting here. No Tucker to be found. “Tucker you need to move. I have training in an hour and _you_ have to meet Carolina and Sarge for a mission.”

“Nah.”

He could practically _hear_ Washington’s eyes roll and wasn’t at all surprised when he felt him lean forward to rest against his back. His scruff scratched pleasantly against his skin and he could just barely feel his chest hair tickling his side.

“How on earth are you a grown man.” Wash mumbled and moved his head to press a lingering kiss to Tucker’s back.

“Hey I’m delicate, ok. I know it’s hard to believe with my manly physic and all, but, like, stuff like this is a blow to my pride! I’m the sex guy! I’ve fucked my away across the United States during Spring Break! I have a condom guy on speed dial and a lube dispenser in my armor.” He turned his head, only able to Wash’s arms folded in his lap from this angle. “This shit’s embarrassing.”

Wash smiled, pushing down the urge to laugh at the ridiculous monologue. “I told you, it’s fine. These things happen. It in no way diminishes your horrendous reputation.” He paused for a second and turned his head to stare at Tucker’s frizzed out mop of hair. “You didn’t really fuck your way across the United States, did you? Because _that_ is disgusting.”

He felt Tucker huff and smiled at catching his lie. “Ok so it was one night of party hopping and I only slept with three women. I think. It’s still kind of fuzzy. Dude do _not_ drink the water at a fucking house party in Queens unless you brought it yourself.”

He rolled his eyes and shifted so he could drag the other down to lay next to him. Tucker still refused to move his legs from over his, but that was fine. Despite his insistence on making their meetings, Wash didn’t actually care that much. Carolina had come to expect Tucker to be late to things and his troops would start their drills with or without him. There was a reason he didn’t mind being looked at as a hardass rather than a friend.

“You sure you don’t want a handy? I’m going to feel guilty all day if you don’t get off.”

“I’m not even hard anymore, Tucker. You’re off the hook.”

“Yeah but I’d rather be _on_ it. Bow chicka bow wow.”

“That was terrible.”

“Pfft whatever. You just don’t know gold when you see it.”

“Don’t you mean hear?”

“Man fuck you.”

“As I recall, that’s what started this, Speedy.”

This time the thump that resounded through the room was from Tucker kicking Wash off of the bed which he totally fucking deserved.


End file.
